Mystico Kerbex O:S
Mystico Kerbex O:S is the evolution of Phantom Kerbex TH170EWD.' It is not yet being used.' It is a 4D system bey. (Remember, this whole thing is JUST AN IDEA!) Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus or Kerberos, was the multi-headed hound (usually three-headed) of the Underworld ruler, Hades, who guarded the gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent Gold/Yellow background. The Cerberus heads seem to be biting a chain, going through the edge of their mouths. Energy Ring: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 3.3 grams Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is among the heaviest Energy Rings and is gold in colour, next to Bull and others. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hell. Its black designs and the gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hell Kerbecs BD145WD or Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low & high Attack customs. 4D Metal Wheel: Mystico *'Total Weight': 48.1 grams Mystico is a unique wheel that has 4 modes for 4 of the different types. Metal Frame The metal frame is extremely smooth and circular. It functions the same way as the Phantom metal frame: The Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create a face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode. When The core is switched, Defensive and Balance modes are the new possibilities. Core The Core functions ALMOST the same as Phantom's core. The only difference is that it's all metal. It has very thin metal on the inside, and heavy metal on the outside. It keeps it balanced better than Phantom. 4D Performance Tip: Omnidirectional Survive *'''Weight: '''5.1 grams Omnidirectional Survive is 1 tip but with a free spinning base. It is a bearing base but the contact point is metal so it can be balanced very well. It's like a MEWD B:S. (Metal Eternal Wide Defense Bearing Survive) This is the main secret it spins for longer than Magmatic Master. Abilities/Special moves Eternal Survive: Creates a defensive barrier for 1 minute or 7 hits. Mystico Kerbex stands in the middle and blocks all attacks. The last attack that was made before the barrier breaks, Mystico Kerbex mimics. Balance the Scales: Both bey's spin is made equal. Defensive Stance: Blocks the next attack. Attacker Slash: Sends the opponent flying with an uppercut.